This invention is directed to an instrument for overcoming bowel blockage by breaking up fecal matter above and near the anus, in the lower colon, to permit the ejection or evacuation of fecal matter in the normal manner.
A problem which occurs, particularly in the elderly and in some ill persons, is a blockage of the bowels. The fecal mass becomes impacted and normal passage of it through and out of the body does not occur. The fecal matter remains in the rectum and possibly in the colon, and is not passed through the anal canal.
Attempts to alleviate the problem by the use of enemas and suppositories have not proven effective in all cases.
The conventional attempt to alleviate the problem is for the physician or other attendant to insert a finger through the anus and into the rectum to attempt to dislodge the blockage. This procedure has not always been satisfactory, and appears to depend upon the physical characteristics of the patient, as well as that of the medical attendant. Even where it is successful, it is unpleasant.
A number of instruments have been provided in the prior art which include a probe-like element for insertion into the anus. Moore U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,329 discloses a surgical instrument for curetting, having a sharp edge which is rotated to collect fecal matter for bacteriologic and chemical examinations. Weller U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,794 is a rectal scraper having a cutting edge, the scraper being inserted into the rectum to scrape and collect for examination material within the patient for examination thereof.
Bucalo U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,820 discloses a lumen reamer which is inserted into a lumen having an elongate portion and a handle at the proximal end of the elongate portion, the elongate portion having openings or slots into it and having reaming edges which are to remove mucosa from a lumen.
Abdulhay U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,826 and Van Dooren U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,402 are biopsy instruments having cutting edges for removing specimens from the cervical region, each comprising a probe element having generally longitudinal or transverse cutting edges.
Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,552 and Haughton U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,965 disclose probe-like instruments for insertion into teats, as of cattle, to obtain samples by incision for examination.
Aas U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,795 discloses a teat cannula and Turner et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,960 discloses a teat dilator; these comprise elongated, probe-like elements having a longitudinally extending passage which extends to and through the near or proximal end of the cannulas, and have a transverse passage intersecting the longitudinal passage.